Various data processing systems include analog to digital converter circuits to periodically sample an analog electrical signal, yielding digital data. The processing systems may include feedback loops such as automatic gain control loops and DC correction loops that detect gain-related distortion or DC offsets in the analog electrical signal based on downstream processing of the digital data. Error signals based on the gain-related distortion or DC offset may be fed back to control a variable gain amplifier or DC compensation circuit in order to reduce the gain-related distortion or DC offset. Typically, the loop gain on such error signals is relatively small to reduce loop noise that would decrease performance. However, if the analog electrical signal experiences large gain-related distortion or a large DC offset, the feedback loops with small loop gain are slow to correct the distortion or offset.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced feedback loop correction of distortion when data processing.